Han and Gisele's Big Adventures
by Hobie
Summary: Post Fast 5: Han and Gisele's journey from Rio to Hong Kong then to the events in Furious 6. Chapters may not be in chronological order. Consider some to be flashbacks. Cities visited include Madrid, Haifa, Tel Aviv and Hong Kong
1. Haifa

Haifa could be described as where the mountain met the sea. Han Lue stared at the awesome bay then the sprawling mountain city, a perfect postcard view of Israel's third largest city. Gisele Yashar studied her companion's face and smiled. She could only speak so much of how beautiful the city was especially here at the Port. Ever since they had decided to tour the globe together, she wanted them to stop here and see it with his own eyes. This was where she was born and grew up, a reminder of more innocent times and thoughts of a stint in the IDF then the Mossad then a mercenary were the furthest things from her mind.

The pair had spent a month driving their Lexus LFA all throughout Europe with stops in Berlin, Madrid, Rome then Bern. They had agreed to head for Hong Kong after Haifa, but did not put a time table on how long they would actually stay here. Gisele wanted to catch up with a few friends and former army comrades. Over the course of their trip, Han had learned that her parents had been killed by a suicide bomber and her sister was a Mossad agent. She had not revealed to him much about her time in the Mossad or if she had been "burned" as an agent. Now that they had a combined twenty million dollars between them from the Rio job, she wanted to start living less dangerously and hopefully devote time to being a writer and live quietly happily ever after. Han had never been one to be in a committed long term relationship but after meeting her everything had changed. He couldn't put a finger on it, but they were extremely compatible and their personalities meshed. Sometimes he'd wonder what she saw in him and feared he would awake to find her gone.

Giselle reached out and took his hand in hers. She didn't care if her countrymen saw her engaging in PDA with a foreigner. "Let's head to the Wadi Nisnas."

Most men were an open book to her and she was used to having them wrapped around her finger. Using men had been her stock in trade while in the Mossad. When she got out, she built up a tough, deadly exterior working in a violent world, eschewing any type of emotional relationship. There was something different in Han.

"So, where are we meeting your friend?" he asked as they walked the streets of the Arab neighborhood.

"Falafel Hazkenim," she replied. "Absolutely the best place for falafel."

"Ah, I get to eat genuine Israeli finally," he smirked. They had dined at several fine restaurants in Europe trying the various ethnic cuisines. Gisele never stopped touting her own country's fare.

Heading down a narrow side street, they came upon the old stone eatery with circular archways. Waiting for them stood a tall leggy blonde in a light blue sundress. Comparatively attractive to his gal, this one could have passed for Bar Refaeli. Alongside her lingered an older Asian gentleman in a light green cotton shirt and teal Chino shorts.

"Hey there, Delilah!" beamed the brunette. She hugged the other woman and spoke to her in Hebrew.

"Babe, this is Deliah and John," Giselle introduced the other couple to her boyfried.

Han shook both their hands.

"First time in Israel?" John asked Han, looking the younger man over.

"Yes it is," he replied. He couldn't tell what type of Asian the older man was but later on intended to chat it out of him if he could.

They entered the miniature eatery which had white tiled walls. Old photos and write ups decorated them and the distinct aroma of falafel made Gisele's mouth water. The place was packed as usual.

"We'll order," Delilah told the two men.

John noticed four people just leaving their table, so he and Han lingered near it and waited for a staff member to clean it off.

"Is this your first time in Israel too?" Han asked.

"First time in Haifa," the older man replied. "I've been to Tel Aviv and Jerusalem."

"This city reminds me a little of San Fran," the other offered. "Gisele told me they're sister cities. Who would have thought?"

"You American?"

"Grew up in Orange County," Han replied. "How bout you?"

"I spent time in New York," John admitted.

"But now I'm a man without a country, looking for a new one," he smiled.

His counterpart smiled. Delilah had told him her friend Giselle had been a former colleague in the Mossad and they were as close to sisters as could be. So if this younger man was with her, he could be trusted with small truths about his past. Likewise, Gisele had vouched for Delilah and John, so Han was not at all afraid of revealing snippets about himself or sticking to a cover story.

They had decided to make it a joint venture in visiting all the Tourist attractions Haifa had to offer. In Europe, they had kept mostly to themselves and doing things with another couple would be a welcome change.

In no time, Gisele brought over lunch.

"Falafel are these balls made from chickpeas," she informed Han and John. "They're placed in a pita with the cucumber tomato salad or pickles with hot sauce and tahini sauce."

"Heavenly," the blonde grinned.

Han took a bite out of the heaping sandwich that he had to hold with both hands then considered for a moment. "Not bad!" He gave Gisele a thumbs up.

"I thought we'd try the Tikotin Museum of Japanese Art then the Educational Zoo today," suggested Delilah.

"That's fine," Gisele said. "The Bahai gardens tour is over anyway until tomorrow morning."

"So Han," John began. "How did you and Gisele meet?"


	2. London Calling

_London during Furious 6._

Gisele set down the large brown bag at the edge of the bed. Han lay sprawled out, wallowing in the aches and pains given to him by the Indonesian at Waterloo . He could not recall another time where another guy had kicked his butt so thoroughly.

"Damn," he groaned. "We've been livin' the high life these past few months, I'm not in fighting shape."

She smirked at him and lightly touched his bruised shoulder."You and Roman should have known better than to try and subdue a man who took out multiple police with little effort."

Han agreed with his girlfriend. Their whole team had been beaten by Shaw's crew and they all were lucky to have survived the initial encounter. He shuddered when he recalled pulling her to safety when they were fired on by that sniper.

"You'll be sore tomorrow," she told him. "I'll see about getting a salve for your muscles."

"Right now, I'm also famished," he managed, sitting up in bed.

"I got us what you call 'grub'," she informed him, opening the bag.

Han's eyes lit up. "Is that genuine Israeli food?"

"Yes, from _Gaby's _. I went to the West End. An authentic Israeli café," she smiled broadly.

"Been awhile," he opened one of the plastic containers containing a Falafel sandwich. Gisele had made sure to order them with extra cucumber salad and Tahini. Since they had been a couple, she had insisted he try her native cuisine, starting back when they visited her home city of Haifa in Israel.

They had spent the last few months in Hong Kong and finding a place there that made Falafel to her liking had been nigh impossible.

Gisele had also ordered lamb kabobs, a corned beef sandwich, stuffed grape leaves, and a big bowl of delicious hummus. She would have gotten food for the entire team, but now that they were a couple, she felt they deserved some private down time.

Han chewed some of his sandwich and caught her staring at him.

"What?" he afforded a small grin.

"It's nothing," she shrugged. He had saved her life yesterday. They had faced death together. She hoped this would all be over soon and maybe they could finally settle somewhere and rest easy.


	3. I Dreamed A Dream

"…_And still I dream he'll come to me_

_That we will live the years together_

_But there are dreams that cannot be_

_And there are storms we cannot weather…" _

_I Dreamed a Dream_

Spain. The military base.

There are times in one's life at the moment when you're faced with death that your entire existence flashes before your eyes. As Gisele let go of Han's hands, she underwent this but still had the wherewithal to draw her gun and fire at Han's attacker, hitting him center mass.

In the few seconds before she hit the runway, she remembered the first time she had met Han back in Rio when she had played the badass ice queen. Gradually when they had worked together she had found something different about him, he had a likability about him and a sense of humor she found attractive. The past several months from Germany to Italy to Haifa then Hong Kong had been the happiest times in her life. She thought that with a ten million dollar score, that she could get out of the dangerous mercenary life.

But this is what we do, she had told him. They had one more job because Dom had asked.

It meant full pardons and Han knew how much Letty had meant to him. Like it or not, the whole crew was now family after what they all had gone through.

She had reacted without hesitation to protect Han.

"Lehitraot Ahuvi," was her last conscious thought. _Goodbye my love, _in Hebrew.


	4. Bahai Gardens

Day Two in Haifa

Gisele and Han strolled through the Entrance terrace at the Hanging Gardens of Haifa, known as being one of Israel's best known attractions. There were nineteen such terraces leading up to the Shrine of the Báb. She had wanted him to see it in person; the sight rivaled anything they had visited in Europe thus far. Delilah and John had joined them, dressed conservatively but still looking like celebrities.

"Let me get a couple shots of you two," Delilah took out her camera. "Stand there so we can see the Shrine in the background."

The Shrine of the Báb is considered the second most holiest of places in the **Bahá'í Faith. **Han gazed up towards the central terrace where the impressive structure loomed, a fitting piece atop Mount Carmel.

Gisele melted against Han and smiled broadly while her friend clicked away. He was used to it now, posing at the landmarks he never thought he'd ever get a chance to visit. She had a whole albums worth of them on Instagram by now but he was as enthusiastic as her in capturing some visual memories.

"Isn't this place beautiful," she turned to him.

"Not only that but peaceful," Han added.

"The gardeners are excellent," John noted. The flowers and trees had been immaculately tended to and seemed in perfect symmetry.

"Let's take the guided tour," Gisele insisted.

It would take all morning, but the four of them had all the time in the world.

"Han, can you take some of us?" Delilah asked, offering him her Nikon 1 J1.

He took the camera and waited for the two ladies to pose together. They were so photogenic, he could not help but stare mesmerized by the two beauties against the spectacular gardens. John noticed as well and did little to suppress a grin.

When he was done with the Nikon, he took out his iPhone and took one more.

Later that night Gisele and Han sat on the balcony off their Royal Suite at the luxurious Dan Carmel Hotel in Central Haifa. The view impressed him to no end, seeing most of the city and the deep blue Bay. Gisele opened a bottle of 2007 Yarden Syrah and poured a glass for them. Han's muscles ached in a good way as they had spent the morning touring the gardens then the afternoon hiking in Nesher Park and braving the two suspension bridges. John and Delilah had then taken them to dinner at the French based menu at Hanamal 24. Han and Gisele both had ordered Goose legs in red wine and Persian lemon with risotto in a goose sauce. Being with her had changed his culinary habits as growing up in America he was used to pizza, fast food and Korean bbq. It turned out Delilah and John were big time foodies and if they put their minds to it, pro critics.

"Like it here?" she asked.

"So far," he replied, sipping his wine. It was the first time he had drank an Israeli vintage.

"I didn't realize how much I missed this place. I have not been here in over a decade," she admitted.

He could identify with her. There was nothing holding him back although Fullerton was a far cry from Haifa.

She checked her Movado. "Babe, it's time for our spa date."

"Spa date?" Han asked bemused.

"I took the liberty of renting out the hotel's spa for our privacy and comfort," she afforded him a smirk. "Just for us."

Han remembered something about her saying various spas had romantic couples packages and special rooms designed for couples. They could have massages done simultaneously then facials or body scrubs. They left their suite on the 9th floor to go down to the spa, dimly lit with had a soothing atmosphere. The receptionist checked them in and locked down the place. She led them to one of the dual rooms.

Gisele slowly took off her clothes and Han watched in fascination. He never tired of her svelte, nubile body.

"We'll relax in the sauna before our massages," she told him.

"Can I be your masseuse?" he offered.

"Silly boy," she smirked.

They warmed up their muscles in the sauna then went back to the room for massage. Two tables stood in therapeutic room and Han and Gisele each got on them.

"They may even teach us how to massage each other," she informed him. "Although you are already good with your hands."

After the hour long massage, which was done by four staff members, they opted for body treatments, followed by a soak in a spa tub with flower petals and special scented oils.

Han felt relaxed with Giselle resting her head against his chest as she sat back against him in the soothing water. Her eyes were closed and he gazed at her lovely countenance.

One of the attendants had left them a platter of assorted fruits. "Want some watermelon, babe?"

"Sure," she murmured.

He took a good sized chunk and offered it to her lips. She took it and he then fed himself one too. The cool, refreshing snack was a nice contrast to the warm bath. She tilted her head up and he leaned down for a kiss. Both tasted watermelon juice on each other's tongues and after they separated, they shared a laugh.

"So what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" he asked.

"How bout jet skiing at the Student beach then maybe we rent a boat and take it out on the Mediterranean?"

"Wonder if John knows how to fish," Han wondered.

"How bout some more watermelon?" she suggested.

"I like the way you think." He chuckled.


	5. Segway segue

_Madrid. A stop after Berlin a few weeks after the Rio Heist._

"I booked us a private 3 hour tour of the city," Han informed Gisele as they walked down the bustling streets of the center of Spain's majestic capital They had just exited the trendy, hip Hotel Urban. Han wore cargo shorts and an indigo crew neck tee ; she had a light navy blue sleeveless polka dotted top and brown twill shorts

"A three hour tour?" Gisele cast him a sideways glance. Madrid was the third largest city in Europe. Touring it fully would take days.

"Yeah, something I thought you'd like, a guided segway tour."

He had personally made arrangements with the owner and had booked a personal private tour for just the two of them.

Gisele smirked. The thought of the pair of them driving through the streets of the awesome city in glorified scooters amused her to no end. She had thought of renting bicycles so they could explore the sights properly. Trust it to Han to one up her.

The owner of the tour, Nico was a thirty something native who spoke fluent English. He briefed them on the workings of the segway and the two demonstrated a quick adaptability to the human transport device.

He showed them Almudena Cathedral, recently completed in 1992 after more than 110 years of construction. The Neogothic/NeoClassical building was relatively new but the use of the locale wasn't. A mosque had once stood there back in 1083.

Nico proved very good with the segway and the two of them were more than able to keep up with them. Segways had no steering wheels, brakes, or engine.

The Palacio Real or Royal Palace, was up next. They learned that King Juan Carlos and his family did not actually live there. They made their way to the Park del Oeste, Han could not believe how clean it looked. Gisele admired the lovely rose garden.

Nico showed them the ancient Templo de Debod, a 4th Century-BC Egyptian temple which was given as a gift to Spain and rebuilt brick by brick.

Gisele and Han got off their segways and had Nico took a number of pictures. They found him quite personable and his vast knowledge of the city and its history impressed them.

They stopped at the renowned Plaza de Espana, which was flanked by the two tallest buildings in the city, the Madrid Tower and the Spain Building. In the center of the plaza, they stopped at the Cervantes monument. A white stone statue of the writer sat at the base while two bronze sculptures of his famous works, Don Quixote and Sancho Panza rested below him.

"We will return back to Plaza Mayor," Nico told them.

"Can we keep the rentals out a little while longer?" Han asked the guide.

"Of course," he replied with a smile. He didn't bother to ask if they knew the way back or if they needed directions.

"Race you back there?" she asked mischievously.

"You're on," he responded. "What are the stakes?"

"Loser buys lunch?"

Before he could answer, she adjusted the setting to its highest speed and bolted away.

Han and Gisele raced down Gran Via, the Broadway of Madrid. It was known for being one of the busiest streets, renowned for its shopping and large hotels. Each entered a separate archway two of nine into the famed Plaza, made up of similar three story red palaces that connected to create an expansive wall around the entire square. There were arcades on the ground level, made up of boutiques, rare collector stores, bars, and open air restaurants.

In mid square, the two brought their transports to a halt at the shadow of the horse, cast by the statue of King Phillip III on his mount.

"Winner!" Gisele proclaimed, although she was not certain.

He would not admit it, but to see her smile like that was worth losing their race.

"What kind of food do you want?" he asked.

"Let's try one of these tapas restaurants right here," she indicated one of the outdoor dining areas. "We'll share a pitcher of sangria."

He felt like they were on an extended honeymoon. With ten million dollars in his bank account and a stunning partner in crime, he wished he'd never wake up if he was dreaming.

T


	6. Shakshuka or Whats for breakfast

_Hong Kong_

Han awoke in his luxury suite in the Harbour Grand, the causeway hotel overlooking Hong Kong Bay. He and Gisele had rented their suite for a month, knowing they were there for the short term only. There were still a few more stops before they figured to end up in Tokyo. He was used to waking up alone. Gisele always arose early to greet the day with long runs through the city, intent on staying in top notch shape. Most mornings, he was content to eating a quick bowl of cereal for breakfast. He exited the bedroom and entered the living area complete with a kitchenette.

His girlfriend wore a navy sports bra with matching compression shorts. She had on running shoes and a small apron. He leaned against the wall, drinking in the sight of her.

"Good morning, babe," she greeted nonchalantly. She was dicing up tomatoes, onions and peppers. Just the right amounts of spices had been set aside on a cutting board.

"I know what I want for breakfast," he gave her elevator eyes.

"Last night didn't wear you out?" she asked suggestively in that alluring accent of hers.

"Are you making Israeli salad?" he inquired. It had been a staple of their meals during their two weeks in Haifa. He had acquired a taste for it.

"_Shakshuka," _she informed him. "It means all mixed up in Hebrew."

"How come we didn't have this before?" he asked.

"Because I wanted you to try it the way I make it," she smiled.

Gisele always found new ways to surprise him. First, she had never made him breakfast before, they had always ordered room service or ate at a restaurant. Second, while she had introduced him to Israeli cuisine, it was mostly falafel and burekas. Han had introduced her to Korean barbeque and other Asian fare.

After placing the chopped onions, garlic, salt, paprika, tomatoes, tomato paste, and vegetable oil in a small saucepan, she simmered the concoction, stirring occasionally for thirty minutes. Once the sauce was to her liking, she added four eggs, making them sunny side up like he preferred. She added some parsley, tofu, and a bit of sausage.

"That looks unique," he remarked, not adverse to having eggs with heavy tomato sauce. After all, he usually doused omelets and scrambled eggs in plenty of catsup.

She placed their portions in two bowls then set them on the table along with toast for dipping.

They sat down and Han wasted no time in sampling her cooking. Her dark eyes studied him and he chewed slowly for dramatic effect. He was used to spicy foods and this dish appealed to him.

She couldn't tell what he was thinking and it made her a little nervous.

Finally he looked at her and deadpanned, "You should be on Top Chef."

"That's the last time I'm making breakfast for you," she glared at him, but then could not contain a bright smile.


	7. I'll Cover You

_Haifa, another flashback._

Han and Gisele came to the sacred place known as Elijah's Cave at the base of Cape Carmel, right below the lighthouse and Stella Maris Carmelite Monastery. The outside of the domed chapel was old worn brownish stones and the cave itself was at the base, built inside. All three major religions considered Elijah a revered prophet. The place was a refuge from the wrath of King Ahab and Queen Jezebel and also known as a haven for Joseph, Mary and Baby Jesus. There were two separate parts to the cave, one reserved for men, the other for women.

"I've come here several times before," she told him. "I'm not very religious, but I have prayed here and felt somewhat spiritual. The last time was when I got out of the army."

She searched his face, hoping he would understand.

Han smiled and took her hand, a gesture that made her feel surer about them as a couple. It was the little things he did that made her happy.

"Aren't we in the Holy Land?" he asked. "One can't help but feel this way."

Gisele took out her cell phone and snapped a selfie of them for posterity.

"Have you ever read the Bible?" she asked.

"Not since Sunday school," he replied. "What about you?"

"Of course," the brunette responded.

"What is your favorite passage?"

"Psalm 23," she gave a small smile. "My mother made me and my little sister memorize it."

"Please recite it for me."

"Hashem roei lo echsar.  
Binot desheh yarbitzaini, al mei menuchot yenahaleini.  
Nafshi yeshovev yancheini bemagalei tzedek lema'an shemo.  
Gam ki elech be'gei tzalmavet, lo ira ra ki ata imadi, shivtecha u'mishantecha hema yenachamuni.  
Ta'aroch lefanai shulchan neged tzorerai, dishanta vashemen roshi, cosi revayah.  
Ach tov va'chesed yirdifuni kol yemei hayai ve'shavti be'veit Hashem lorech yamim," she spoke reverently.

"I like it," he told her. "Though, you could read the phone book to me and I'd find that fascinating."

"Silly man," she chided him while smirking.

After they went into the cave via the separate entrances and paid their respects, they reconvened outside again.

"Let's head to the promenade," Gisele suggested.

Arm in arm, they strolled to Bat Galim beach. They planned to spend a lazy afternoon there then enjoy the cable car ride back up to the top of Mount Caramel. There were three white archways built on the main promenade, a hard stone path. Beneath the shade they provided were small benches.

"Sit on one," Gisele urged. "I want to take a picture."

Han obliged her but he recognized the danger too late. Four young men, two dressed in full surfer suits and two plain summer clothes had gotten to them. Two covered the back entrance and two were on opposite sides of his girlfriend.

Three appeared to be in their early twenties, while the oldest in his early thirties. None stood below six feet and they all were in terrific shape. Han knew if he tried to mix it up with them, he would probably get his ass handed to him.

"Nice day for a stroll?" the leader asked, his hard gaze trained on the Asian American.

"It sure is," Han replied cheerfully. He kept his hands visible, hoping he wouldn't be shot.

"Is there something we can help you with?" Gisele asked him in Hebrew. She was angling herself so as to get ready to use her Krav Maga skills in a pinch.

"I want to ask you a few questions," the eldest addressed Han, while keeping an eye on Gisele. "Informal. Who are you and what are you doing in Israel?"

"He's with me and we're on holiday," snapped the brunette.

"Let me see your passport," he demanded, ignoring the woman.

Han produced it and handed it to the man. There was no arguing about their authority. Yamas never showed badges or insignia. They were a secretive branch of the Israeli Border Police, who reported directly to Shin Bet, Israeli's internal Intelligence Service.

"She can vouch for me, she grew up here," the Asian American started.

Eyes narrowed, the leader seemed disgusted. "Maybe I should just give you the beating you deserve right now."

"You lay one finger on him and you'll get permanent sex change," threatened Gisele. She suddenly had two Jericho subcompact 941s pointed at her nearest foes.

"You would turn your back on your country over some …" breathed one of the others incredulous.

"No, but I hate intolerant fools like you," she spoke venomously.

Han knew Gisele had these jokers figured out. Under the pretense of counter terrorism, they had wanted to interrogate him not to preserve national security but because they didn't like seeing a foreigner with one of their own women.

"If you think this is over, you are sadly mistaken," the leader snarled.

"Let's go, babe," she nodded at Han who stood up and exited the arch.

He and Gisele headed for the cable car area, so they could go back up the mountain.

She was positively seething through the ride up, but he slipped an arm around her slender shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Thanks for defending my honor," he told her quietly.

"Don't mention it," she said.

"Do you want to just chill by the hotel pool today then maybe catch a movie later?"

She nodded then made sure to take a selfie of them in the cable car with the awesome view of the port and the city below. After, she showed him the photo and he also caught a glimpse of the previous one. During the confrontation at the beach, she had gotten a clear shot of the Yamas soldier. He knew she would share it with Delilah or even worse, her bad ass little sister.

Later that night, after a long leisurely day poolside then a evening at the movies where they pigged out on buttery popcorn, they lay in bed, cuddling. He was sound asleep, but she was still awake with one gun ready under her pillow. She wondered if they were safe there, or if suddenly those loose cannons would come bursting in their suite and take Han away to be water boarded and tortured for no good reason. He was such a gentle soul and she felt fearful that she wouldn't always be able to protect him. A few minutes later, a text lit up her cell phone.

"You need not worry," it read. _Delilah. _She had spoken directly to the Director of the Mossad and he had assured her the Shin Bet would not bother them anymore.

"Thank you," Gisele texted back. "See you in the AM."

The brunette rested her head against Han's chest and soon drifted off to sleep.


	8. Live to Tell Aviv

The saying goes, "Haifa works, Jerusalem prays, and Tel Aviv plays". It did not take Han Lue much convincing from Gisele Yashar to visit "the city that never stops." She touted the white sandy beaches, the bustling night life, the trendy shopping, and the wonderful abundant assortment of fine restaurants.

Back in 1909. Tel Aviv was the first modern all Jewish city to be built in Israel, the nation's economic and culture center. It also happened to be the home city of the Mossad, the organization she used to work for. Han noted the Bauhaus architecture of most of the buildings in the city.

Only about 55 miles separated Tel Aviv from their previous city of Haifa. Gisele had let Han do the driving in their Lexus LFA down Highway 2, the expressway. There was a lot of traffic congestion once they had gotten close to the city.

They checked in at the David Intercontinental, in the city center, right on the beach of course with a great view of the Mediterranean and Azreli Center looming nearby. Han was used to staying in all the best hotels since he began his multi city world tour with his Israeli companion. She told him that she needed to run some personal errands that would take up the entire afternoon and later they would meet up for dinner. He didn't mind, knowing she intended for them to stay as long as it took to show him the entire city from the romantic harbor/artist quarter of quant Jaffa to the museums and performing arts and the colorful nightlife.

Han figured to spend a leisurely day hanging out in Charles Clore Garden, the beachfront public park very close to the hotel. He planned to soak up some sun, chat up some locals, and catch up on some reading. A good book always stimulated the mind.

It was near the park and along the beach promenade where he later met with Gisele for dinner at Manta Ray. She sat at the outdoor terrace, a gentle sea breeze tossing a few stray locks of her brown hair which had been elegantly coifed into a "French twist". She wore a light blue short sleeveless summer dress which showed off her long legs. Han tried not to stare, musing she could pass for a supermodel. His girlfriend rarely got "dolled up" and when she did, the effect always took his breath away and made him want to photograph her.

She flashed him a big smile when she noticed his matching polo shirt with tan linen shorts and boat shoes.

"Hey you," he gave her a chaste kiss. "Your taste is impeccable as always."

His comment was ambiguous, but eating at the picturesque seaside venue would be thrilling.

"I missed you," she told him.

"Did you come straight from the runway?" he asked.

"I ordered us 'Mezze'. They're samples of a variety of things."

"We're still in Israel so I defer to you in all food issues," he grinned.

The waiter brought a bottle of White Tulip, a white local wine blended with two types of grapes. The appetizers came, small dishes of Israeli salad, mullet cerviche, salmon tartare, and shrimp salad as well as other mouth watering little dishes.

They ate in silence for a few minutes. She watched some of the activity on the board walk. Finally, she mustered up the nerve to say what was on her mind.

"Have you ever thought about settling down?"

Of course it had been on his mind a lot lately. Spending the past few months like they were on a long honeymoon only reinforced his desire to make a really long term commitment to her.

"It has crossed my mind," he offered.

"When you find the right person or something?" she took a bite of eggplant with labenah cheese inside.

"Something like that," was his reply,

The waiter brought their main entrée, a pot called "Sharing Seafood." Mussels, crab, and shrimp with sweet potatoes were stewing in a coconut milk curry.

They spent several more silent minutes as they enjoyed the food. He felt like she wanted to talk more but was unsure what to say. He loved her, so he wasn't about to let the moment slip away.

"Is there something on your mind?"

"I've been thinking a lot lately," she admitted. "About the future and my own mortality and if I'll live past thirty."

"You sure will, if I have anything to say about it."

"Thanks" she took a sip of wine. She looked him in the eyes. "The thing is, I do see a future for us, it doesn't matter where we end up, only that we're together. Things have changed for the better for me and I've thought about a less dangerous lifestyle."

His throat tightened. Was she about to propose to him?

"There is this place called Assuta Hospital here in the city. They are the best when it comes to IVF procedures and embryo storage."

"You want to have a baby?" he asked, incredulous.

She gave him a small smile. "Not a baby, but preservation. I don't think either of us is ready to start a family right now, but doing this, we can have insurance in case we ever want one down the road."

Han's mind raced. She was at the ideal age to bear children now. But if she waited a few years or more, it might be harder. And he had never once considered having kids despite hooking up with her. Marriage, of course, but raising a kid was a huge decision. Brian and Mia hadn't planned on her pregnancy, it had been an accident.

Gisele saw the conflicted look on his face and took it the wrong way.

"I'm sorry," she said, eyes tearing up. "I shouldn't have brought this up."

Han, unused to her ever being sad around him, snapped out of his reverie immediately.

"No babe, I didn't mean anything by not answering you," he took her hands and kissed them. "Don't ever think for one minute that I don't care about anything you bring up."

He was not about to lose her due to lack of communication; That was what ruined a lot of relationships including some of his past ones. He would never let that happen with her.

"Hey, we're here and if that thing is available in here, let's make an appointment if you want."

"Are you sure?" she asked, her sadness taking a 180 degree turn.

"Of course, _Ani Ohev Otach," _he smiled back at her. It was I love you in Hebrew. And if he could keep her happy, he'd learn to say it in a hundred languages.

"Thank you," she told him. "It won't be that big of a thing."

Han gave her a lopsided grin. "The only thing is when they harvest my sperm, please assist. I don't want to cheat on you with Playboy or Penthouse magazine."

Laughing, she punched him in the arm.


	9. Bring Her Home

_Back to Haifa, before Tel Aviv._

Like clockwork, Gisele had gotten up at exactly 6am for her morning run. She left the hotel which was nestled in the hilly part of Haifa very near to the Bahai Gardens. As usual, she admired the amazing view of the port and downtown area. She planned to jog for an hour, thirty minutes downhill would be a breeze and the real workout would be the return uphill.

"Boker Tov," Delilah greeted, appearing into view.

"Good morning," Gisele smiled at her friend. She had to admit her friend looked amazing even this early in the morning.

"Get much sleep?" the other asked.

"I want to pass the Bechdel test," laughed the brunette.

"Okay, but you will spill the details over breakfast then," smirked Delilah.

A lot of joggers were out that morning and the two women knew they would be hit on constantly.

Han had gotten up just after Gisele had left. He usually slept in till around ten every morning since he stayed out later, enjoying the night life. His girlfriend was a creature of habit and never skipped a workout. He decided to brew a pot of coffee to wake up then scramble to surprise her and Delilah by making them a genuine Korean breakfast. There was a soft knock on their suite door.

"Hey man," Han gave John a warm handshake then a slap his back.

"Good morning," the older man greeted with a friendly smile. "I like the 50's look of this place"

Dan Caramel had been Haifa's most elegant hotel for forty years. As usual, he had let Gisele choose their current accommodations.

"The Leonardo is right on the beach," John told him. "But the views out here are just as nice."

"We'll have to stop by and check out your digs," Han told him.

"So, what are we making for breakfast?"

"Korean. You ever try it?"

John had over twenty years on him and had forgotten more of the globe and its cuisinesthan Han had ever known traveling.

Han opened the refrigerator and showed him several dishes "Yesterday I went to the _Minna Tomei _and befriended the owner. He let me whip up these things for today."

"Ah, Galbi and Moo Saengchae and Oi Naegngguk?" observed the older man.

"Little bit of Kognamui Bab too and Maeuntang," Han smirked.

John helped him heat up the food that needed it. They set the table for four.

"So where are you two headed next?"

"Not sure yet," the younger man replied. "Might see other cities in Israel or we may try Istanbul or head right to Hong Kong."

"Delilah tells me that you're big into the street racing scene. Perhaps you should consider Tokyo."

"We are aiming for there, it's just we're taking our time," Han grinned. "What about you and Delilah?"

"We live in Paris for now, that's where she works out of," John replied. He didn't mind revealing bits of the truth about himself.

Gisele and Delilah ran up the steep hill, the morning sun shining brightly in the clear blue sky. They were minding their own business when suddenly a person came running towards them. Her shirt was torn and she seemed to be fleeing for dear life. Not five meters behind, came a man in a track suit. An angry look was plastered across his face. The girl almost collided with Gisele, which slowed her down. Before she could regain her lead, the man caught up and grabbed her thin arms.

"You little bitch!" he swore in Russian.

"Let me go!" she cried, trying to break away, but he held her fast then began to beat her.

Delilah pulled out a Benchmade folder.

"Leave her alone," she spoke in a threatening tone.

The man turned to the blonde Israeli. "Stay out of this."

"Let her go!" she slashed at the man's arm and he backed up, holding his captive.

Gisele grabbed him, twisted him off balance, then threw him sprawling to the ground.

"Kalba!" he screamed in Hebrew. _Bitch._

"Are you okay?" the brunette asked the stricken girl in Hebrew. She didn't seem to understand, so she repeated it in English.

She nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Don't you follow!" Delilah warned the guy, who seemed to suffer an arm injury.

Gisele pulled out a small Beretta .22 and aimed it at the man.

"You have no idea who you're messing with, whore!" he snarled.

"You are filth," Delilah scowled. She knew the guy was probably a pimp. The girl was probably from an Eastern European country lured to work in Israel under false pretenses.

"Let's go," her friend urged, then ushered the girl to come with them.

Twenty minutes later, Gisele and Delilah entered their suite with the Lithuanian girl in tow. Han and John were still at the kitchenette, finishing up on making breakfast.

"Hey babe," Han greeted her, but stopped in his tracks, surprised to see a stranger.

"Good morning," she kissed him on the lips. "Don't hug me, I'm all sweaty.."

"This is Ingrid," Delilah briefed the two men. "We rescued her from human traffickers."

John said nothing. Han could only smile. Their lives were far from dull and boring.

"Listen to me," Gisele addressed the young woman, who had fair skin, light brown long hair, and jade green eyes. "You're safe with us, no one is going to hurt you anymore. Let's go get you washed up and into some new clothes."

"Breakfast is almost ready," Han mentioned.

"It smells lovely," his girlfriend gave a slight smile. He knew something had to have happened, she seemed high from an adrenaline rush.

The three females all went to the bathroom to shower. When they came back, another plate had been set for the newcomer. Gisele had lent her a tshirt and some shorts.

"It's breakfast," commented Delilah. "Yet you've made a feast!"

Han had laid out all the ingredients of a traditional Korean breakfast: seafood salad, cold cucumber soup, rice with bean sprouts, grilled short ribs, spicy stewed fish, and of course, Kimchi.

"You're amazing," Gisele said to Han. "I didn't know you knew your way around a kitchen."

"I do, but I've always preferred a garage," he quipped.

Ingrid acted timidly, she avoided eye contact with the males. While they had been in the bathroom, Delilah and Gisele had briefly questioned her about how she had come to Haifa and what she had gone through. The track suited man was a Russian Jew named Sasha who had promised her work as a waitress in Israel. Only when she had entered the country did he finally tell her she would be working in a brothel. She had tried to escape, but he and his cohorts had prevented it then thoroughly beat her.

They had confiscated her passport and cell phone and threatened to kill her.

"Go ahead, eat," Gisele urged the girl.

She took a few portions of the salad and rice and ate vigorously, as if she hadn't had a meal in days.

Delilah relayed what they had found out to John and Han. Neither could find fault with them being a Good Samaritan so to speak. But now it put them in some trouble they really did not want. Sasha, no doubt had connections to a criminal element and that may lead all the way to the Israeli mafia. Han and Gisele didn't want to go to the police about this. John wanted to keep a low profile himself and not be subject to scrutiny while on holiday in Israel. Delilah's handlers in the Mossad really didn't like him and he didn't want an excuse for them to come after him.

Still, none of them wanted to see harm befall Ingrid. She was barely eighteen and had dreams of going to college and had a whole life ahead of her.

The bad thing was, if Sasha and his human trafficker cohorts were powerful, their reach could extend back to Ingrid's family in Kaunas. They had threatened her with hints at hurting her family if she did not comply.

Han hoped this would end better than the time Gisele had picked up a stray kitten in Rome. Both became attached to it, only for a gang of sociopathic delinquents to cruelly torture it to death.

"Maybe I can make them an offer they can't refuse," John said.

"What do you have in mind?" Gisele asked.

"We can buy Ingrid from them. Girls are bought and sold anywhere from ten to twenty grand," the older Japanese man told her.

"I somehow think he will refuse any offer just because we kicked his ass," Delilah smirked.

"Like I said, it will be an offer he can't refuse," John stated. "He'll either accept or be permanently out of business. Han and I will visit the brothel and pose as customers then make the offer."

"Don't worry," the brunette turned to Ingrid. "You'll be as good as home."


	10. Celebrate Life

_A few days Immediately after Gisele's untimely death in Spain_

Dark clouds filled the sky over the Military Cemetary in Haifa. A light rain fell, splattering against the gravestones, all white and similar except for the small engravings indicating who was buried in each spot. Palm trees stood firm, their leaves rustling ever so slightly.

Han Lue stood, gazing down at the headstone. He only understood the two things, "Yashar, Gisele"and her birthdate and deathdate . The rest were Hebrew and he didn't care what it said. The fact that he was here and essentially saying goodbye was all that mattered. There had been a service and everyone had come, the Torretos, Brian, Rome, Tej, Elena, and Hobbs. He needed time alone with her and they all understood and it was hours since they had all left and he stayed just staring and replaying her sacrifice over and over in his head, wondering why.

There had to have been another way. Yet, when all was said and done, she had given her life to save his. She had given up her life to save Mia and reunite Letty with Dom.

They had been this close to happiness and finally settling down after a whirlwind courtship that involved traveling from the finest cities in Europe and Asia and living life to its fullest. He felt empty and exhausted and alone.

"I miss you so much," he whispered, but his words felt hollow. He felt like he had let her down. No matter how strong she was, and she was far stronger than him, it was his responsibility to make sure nothing happened to her.

He slumped to the ground beside her grave, oblivious to the wet grass and the mud. Thinking about how close they were to a happy ending not just for them, but their extended family drove him crazy. And replaying their last meaningful conversation where he ended it by saying, "Tokyo it is."

He had wanted to return to Israel and marry her in her homeland. They had never talked about it, but he always imagined a Jewish wedding and he was willing to convert if that meant something to her.

It was a good thing that it was raining, he figured. His tears could be mistaken for raindrops.

He had been too wrapped in his thoughts to notice a lone figure seemingly appear out of nowhere behind him. How long they had been watching him was anyone's guess. A svelte figure wore a black hooded rain poncho, her cold eyes studying the terrain.

Han snapped out of his reverie and knew who she was and in that moment, he equated her with death.

"Have you come to put me out of my misery?" he said softly, unafraid if she was.

She lifted her gaze from beneath the hood and her hazel eyes were bloodshot. The young woman said nothing for a while, she simply stood there, as if wondering how to act. Han stayed sitting on the ground. If she pulled a gun, he was beyond caring by now.

Shamira Yashar had not come to the cemetery to murder her sister's love. Far from it. She remembered the last time she had spoken to Gisele. Her big sister had never been this serious about a man before, serious enough to go globetrotting for several months and even make frozen embryos with.

"I'm in love," her big sister had glowingly told her on the phone. And by the way she had said it, she knew it was genuine. She had always warned Shamira about not letting men manipulate her emotionally.

"I don't want to ever see you crying over a boy," Gisele had sternly told her once when the latter was 18, and the former only 10.

From that day on, she had never shed a tear over anything. The only thing that kept her going was wanting to make her sister proud. They had both lost their parents to a suicide bomber and all they had was each other.

"I don't want to wear makeup," Shamira scowled as she and Gisele stood in the lavatory.

"You are beautiful, Achot Tze'irah. But this is who we are."

She had already relived most of her fond memories of their time together. And here at her sister's resting place, it made it more excruciating.

Tears streaked down her cheeks and she turned sideways so Han could not see.

"She died after saving my life," Han said softly. "After saving our friends lives."

"I should have been there," Shamira muttered.

"I'll never get over this or her," he admitted. "And I'm glad you're here too. So let's just stay with her a little longer."

And so they sat at her grave in the rain. Sometimes in silence, sometimes to recollect a certain time where they had shared a unique moment with the special woman, Gisele

A/N: Shamira Yashar first appears in my other Gisele/Han fanfic, "Blame it on Rio."


End file.
